Ye Chen/Cultivation Skills
Cultivation Skills The cultivation skills are divided in various grade which can be trained with good perception and required minimum cultivation realm. Note: Some of his techniques and skills have been evolved into higher grades on later chapters. Middle Rank Mortal Grade Skills * Lone Peak of Thirteen Swords. * King Kong Fist. # King Kong River # King Kong Mash. # King Kong Ocean. # King Kong Ilimitado. High Rank Mortal Grade Skills: * Pure Yuan Art: ** The first coil strengthens the qi. Second coil cleanses body and mind. Third qi coil strengthens body. Fourth qi accumulates and reinforces qi in heart. Fifth qi coil combines the six senses into one,attaining ekatra,sense of unity. * Golden Swallow Art: Movement skill. Top Grade Mortal Grade Skills: * Pure Jun Zhen Qi Art ** The first four stages were focused on training and sharpening Zhen Qi, the fifth stage could produce Qi light and kill people within a ten-steps radius, the sixth stage would improve even further, becoming capable of producing a Qi defense, combining both attack and defense. At the last stage, all the Zhen Qi of the trainer's body could be combined all together and thrown as Qi swords, wounding people from a hundred steps away. * Crane Shadow Steps Art ** allowed a disciple to move so fast that he would become almost invisible * Tiger Roar Dragon Fist. * Earth Explosion: A disciple accumulates all his Zhen Qi at their feet. When the Zhen Qi is sent out in the form of a special wave, it triggers an explosion. This secret skill has three stages. ** The first stage of the skill allows the user to trigger an explosion using Zhen Qi. ** The second stage allows them to inject his Zhen Qi into the ground, and it can later be subtly detonated when needed. ** The third stage allows his Zhen Qi to be projected under the ground to a long distance, and then it can be made to explode remotely. But, the consumption of Zhen Qi is very high in order to do this. Low Grade Earth Grade Skills: * Tyrant Fist: ** The Tyrant Fist Art had four different movements. It belonged to the heavy attack category which was able to allow the user to absorb his opponent’s Qi. However, it only worked on opponents that were weaker than the practitioner. ** The first movement was called “The Tyrant's Way”, which allows the user to absorb the opponent’s Qi and turn it into his own Qi. However, it only worked on the weaker opponents and not the stronger ones. ** The second movement was called “The Lone Tyrant”, which was a defensive & an attacking art. At the moment of the opponent's attack, it allowed the user to absorb a certain amount of natural Yuan Qi and melt it into the fist power that was almost like an aura that could mentally pressure the opponent. ** The third movement was called “The Tyrant's Empire”, which was a type of body boosting art. After throwing out a punch, an umbrella shaped black light would form a layer of defensive blockage. Blocking the opponent’s Qi attack, while his own fist power could attack his opponent without restraint. ** As for the fourth movement - "The Tyrant's Qi", Ye Chen still did not have enough Zhen Qi to support it. Unless he was in a life threatening situation, he should not attempt to use it currently, otherwise if his Zhen Qi was to be burned out completely, he would not be able to protect himself afterwards. * Domineering Fist ** Frst movement, Dominating Walk! ** Second movement, Lone Domination! ** Third movement, The Rulers! ** Fourth movement, The Aura of Domination! * Pure Jade Boosting Spell: A disciple could store more Yuan Qi when mastered; if it was trained by a Mortal Realm disciple, it would boost up the disciple's body and enable him to absorb the Yuan Qi from the soul stones without concerning the safety issues. ** First spell: Power enhance. ** Second spell: Power balance. ** Third spell: Pure Jade Body Enhance. ** Fourth spell: Broken Jade Reborn. ** Fifth spell: King Kong Jade Body. * Hidden Qi Spell: The first stage is useful at the Condensing Reality Realm level, used to change the vibrations of the Zhen Qi freely and hide one's cultivation by one level. The second stage is useful for the Clasping Yuan Realm level, allowing one to hide another level of cultivation. But, once the cultivation level is above the Clasping Yuan Realm, the Hidden Qi Spell will no longer be effective Shocking Cloud Storm Sword Art. # Limitless Fierce Clouds # Tornado Broken Clouds # The Sword of Fleetness # Shocking Clouds Higher than Above # Sword Qi Thunder * Explosive Earthquake explosion * Mysterious Lunar Finger one move, the enemy’s blood will be frozen(find) * Scorching Sun Heart-Ripping Claw’ Low-rank Earth Realm Claw art, powerful enough to melt metals.(find) Mid Rank Earth Grade Skill * The Great Mystery Art: ** Mystery Art, a mid-ranked Earth Realm art, containing eleven levels in total. The first and second levels are fundamental, and the improvement of Zhen Qi starts from the third level. Every step to a higher level, a martial artist’s Zhen Qi will become more condensed than before by around thirty percent. This will occur until the eleventh level. In the top level, the martial artist will be able to grow a chestful of supreme Zhen Yuan, which can easily take any enemy’s life. * Five Mountain Godly Fist Art. * Shadow-Dividing Light Art High Rank Earth Grade Skills * Void Shattering Finger Art. * Three Fuluo Mysterious Codex: ** This secret martial art is a supportive and improving art, created specifically to improve movement arts. This art includes three levels; reaching the first level, the martial artist will be able to raise a movement art that he or she had already mastered, to a higher grade. Reaching the second level, the movement art can be improved two grades higher, and reaching the third level, the movement art can be improved three grades higher; the martial artist can continuously improve a certain movement art until the grade of the movement art reaches top-rank Earth Realm. Top Rank Earth Grade Skills * The Green Lotus Sword Art. ** The Green Lotus Sword Art contains nine different sword movements. The first to the third movements are basic sword movements while the fourth to the sixth are the exclusive sword movements. The seventh to the ninth are the ace attacks. The trainer who trains the Green Lotus Sword Spell would have an extremely powerful attacking power. If the trainer cannot continue the training, it should be given up as soon as possible to prevent ruining the reputation of the sword spell * Green Lotus Sword Spell ** The Green Lotus Sword Spell contains fifteen levels. The first six levels are the foundation. Once one reaches the seventh level, the trainer would be able to extract three Greet Lotus Sword Qi. When the sword Qi reaches out of the trainer's body, it can break through all matter. Once one reaches the tenth level, the trainer would be able to produce six Green Lotus Sword Qi, nine at the thirteenth level and a Lotus Heart Sword Qi at the fourteenth level. On reaching the fifteenth level, the trainer would reach the completion, and the Lotus Heart Sword Qi would be unlimited to use. Low Grade Profound Grade Skills * Gold Resonant Radiance Sword Art (Ch-484) ** The profound sense it contains would be at a low rank, relating to the gold element. Although this sword art only covers a low rank profound sense, it has an exceptional sharpness. A low rank profound martial sword art that kills with a high frequency. Mid Grade Heaven Grade Skills * Truncation Ghost Blood Finger. Mysterious Meaning Skills When Someone reaches sea of souls realm and above he has to comprehend various mysterious meanings some are: # Space Mysterious Meaning. # Thunder Mysterious Meaning # Strength Mysterious Meaning # Darkness Mysterious Meaning (practiced by Murong Qingcheng being half human-demon bloodlines) Immortal Dying Body